


i would be happy just to see you

by ghoultown



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: All Good Vibes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay dads, Happy, M/M, No Angst, Parent AU, Ryan wants to be the best dad, Shane is a good boyfriend, Shane is a good dad, Stressed Ryan, Stuck with a Baby, Supportive Shane, Wholesome, accidental dads, happy dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoultown/pseuds/ghoultown
Summary: ryan offers to take care of a distant, distant cousin's baby while she gets back on his feet. it becomes more and more apparent that the baby is now officially theirs.or, the one where shane is the carefree dad and ryan wants to do everything right





	i would be happy just to see you

**Author's Note:**

> oof i love parent shyan

Ryan looked at Shane with what could be best described as contempt.

"Take it back," he said finally after a few tension-filled seconds, walking over and unclipping the straps from over Shane's shoulders (after leaning up on his tippy toes, which Shane found to be adorable), "We didn't agree on that."

"Yeah, but he went to sleep so fast," Shane gave him a pouting look as Ryan lifted Jack out of the black nylon nest, "C'mon, Ry. It would make things so much easier for both of us. Not to mention, you can keep your hands free if you wanna flip me off, which you look like you really wanna do right now."

"Easy doesn't mean right," Ryan said, sending him a glare and bouncing Jack on his hip, "Slings often aren't safe for the infant nor the wearer, and many studies suggest that it can detach some emotional bonds toward--"

"You know, Ryan," Shane reached forward, brushing his fingers through Jack's wispy hair, "He'll hate us sometimes whether or not we hold him with our arms or with a comfy contraption that makes our lives better. So I vote that we make our lives better."

"You can say that with peace of mind," Ryan mumbled under his breath as Jack slowly woke up and promptly began to cry, "You haven't read every single parenting book on this side of town. I thought we agreed that we'd rely on skin contact to soothe him to sleep--"

"Can't go grocery shopping shirtless, nowadays," Shane remarked with a grin. "And I've seen babies before. I used to be one. I think I can handle having a kid without reading a book. Or a thousand, in your case."

Ryan just shook his head, shifting a wailing Jack in his arms to unbutton his shirt with his free hand, "Go put that thing up and meet us in the bed for Tummy Time."

Shane obeyed, though wheezing down the hallway. "Fuckin'... _Tummy Time,_ Ryan? I can't."

-

Shane and Ryan's transition into parenthood was quick and unexpected. One day they were free birds, two boyfriends that were newly living together, going out for drinks on the weekends and passing out at 8:30 pm for the rest of the week. The next day, Ryan was dragging heavy boxes full of high chair pieces and diapers into the living room and breaking the news that his distant, distant, several times removed cousin had a baby that she was practically giving away and Ryan had offered to keep him for a few months while she got back on her feet.

Shane had thought he was joking until the next day, when the baby arrived in a woman's arms. When she passed the baby off to Ryan, she practically ran down the stairs and leapt into her car. That was a bit sketchy, in hindsight.

Shane had nearly went to ask Ryan if he was sure, but Ryan was definitely sure. There was no questioning Ryan's choices, Shane knew that. He was just along for the ride. Luckily, Jack warmed up to Shane within seconds, constantly reaching and grasping in his direction, smiling and giggling at every one of Shane's faces.

"It's because you've got a big ass head. You look like a cartoon character," Ryan muttered, slightly jealous.

"Don't be jelly, Ryan, he's not even a year old. Make your eyes wide, he'll love that shit," Shane turned, holding Jack in front of Ryan's face. Ryan just pouted. "C'mon, Ry. You're the one who said he likes cartoon characters."

Sure enough, when Ryan widened his eyes, Jack laughed. Ryan wasn't sure how to feel, but Shane thought it was hilarious.

-

"I thought I told you to throw this thing out," Ryan sighed, leaning up and snatching the glimpse of black fabric from the top shelf of the closet. He turned to Shane with a disapproving frown, to which Shane just grinned at him, still on a high from their first intimate moment together in weeks.

"You didn't say to throw it away," Shane replied, dazed.

"Sometimes, I think if I was a worse person and I wasn't completely committed to you, I would hit you," he shook his head, feeling as though he was raising two children. "But I am a good person, and I love you."

Shane beamed and slid to the foot of the bed, standing and attempting to wrap his arms around Ryan, whose primary intention at that very moment was to get rid of the damn baby sling that kept popping up everywhere he turned.

"I love you too, Ry, and I genuinely believe we should keep this," Shane said, plucking the thing out of Ryan's hands and smiling deviously at him, "I personally think you'd look sexy in it."

"It isn't sexiness I'm looking for, Shane," Ryan complained, turning in his arms and frowning, "I only mentally prepared for a few months of being a dad. And now we're gonna do this long-term, and I'm supposed to just forget everything I read about and just wing it?"

"I promise you, he's going to be a perfectly normal kid when he gets older," Shane kissed his cheek, nose, and hair before closing his hands around Ryan's jaw and looking at him, "The thing about parenting... it's meant to be fun."

Ryan pouted, "I don't think so..."

"Then let's make it fun."

At a perfectly timed and completely ironic moment, Jack began to scream from the other room.

Shane smirked and Ryan shook his head, sporting a repressed grin.

-

Four months passed with no word from Jack's mother. Ryan called her number several times - starting with just one call a month, eventually calling up to ten times a day. Shane bounced Jack on his knee as Ryan fell onto the couch, burying his nose into Shane's neck.

"She must have changed her number," Ryan muttered.

"Well, what did you expect? She gave her baby away for free," Shane held Jack up, smiling at him, "And now we got him. Right bud? All ours. Littlest little guy."

Jack cooed.

"I don't know what we're supposed to do, Shane," Ryan sighed. "We can't raise a kid."

"Well, why not?" Shane grimaced as Jack pulled at his hair. "I think we're doing great."

Ryan shook his head, "We're too young for this."

"Have you ever seen 16 and Pregnant?" Shane asked, "They get by. And we're older and we have jobs and I don't think you're gonna run away from me, so. We're doin' good, by those standards."

Ryan laughed quietly. Jack let go of Shane's hair and Shane kissed his cheek.

"Does that mean I'm the careless bro-boyfriend, then?"

"Uh, yeah," Shane said, not looking at him. Jack made a loud noise and Shane jumped, his face red. "I guess."

-

Shane looked at Ryan with sad eyes, speaking quietly although the baby was crying so loud it was a surprise he could be heard. "I'm so sorry I have to leave you with him like this."

"Very important video shoot stuff, yes," Ryan sent him a smile that was actually genuine, but tired. Over the past few days, he'd probably had only one or two hours a sleep per night, and it was definitely wearing him down, "I'll see you at eight."

Shane kissed Ryan on the cheek and Jack on the head, before hesitantly leaving them in the living room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Jack seemed to feel the lack of the more lenient dad in the room and began to shriek even louder.

"Okay, Jack," Ryan said under his breath, rocking the screaming baby in his arms, "Let's calm down, please."

Shane was supposed to come home two hours later. Ryan was willing to wait, holding a screaming baby for an hour or two. He'd sat at work, doing nothing for longer than that, a baby wouldn't be too much trouble. However, when the text came in that Shane would be late, that plan was chucked to the side.

He went through the checklist; diaper was fine, he definitely wasn't hungry, he was fine burp-wise. He tried to sing, tried walking him around the house. He turned on the dryer and leaned on it because Jack liked the vibrations, he sat in front of the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet for him to watch. But nothing worked.

With tired, annoyed, and completely desperate eyes, he glanced over to the papoose that hung in the closet, tempting him.

-

On Jack's first birthday, Shane bought a high-tech baby monitor for the crib, a monkey stuffed animal for Jack, and some low-dose melatonin tablets for Ryan. Ryan hugged him tight and gave him a very heartfelt thank you. Ryan had bought him some boots that were practically identical to the ones Shane and Ryan wore, as well as a little hat as it got closer to winter.

Shane immediately brought out his beanie collection, begging Ryan for a family picture in matching hats and shoes. Ryan agreed that it would be quite cute. Plus they hadn't put any pictures of their new family up at their desks.

"I like this," Shane decided after staring at the picture for the second consecutive hour. "Look at that little guy. So handsome."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Please don't say it."

"The baby's cute too," Shane doubled over laughing, fist pumping. "We got 'em!"

"It was funny the first time, Shane, please stop this immediately," Ryan buried his head in his hands.

"You can't get mad at me for making dad jokes anymore. This is what I've been training for."

-

When Shane came home at ten-and-some-change o'clock, he found an eerily silent house. He wondered, just for a moment, if Ryan had either killed Jack, or the two of them had been kidnapped. He didn't necessarily mean to quicken his pace, but he found himself at the top of the stairs in the blink of an eye, throwing the bedroom door open with wide, crazed eyes.

There was Ryan. Standing and swaying shirtless in the middle of the room, wearing the papoose like armor, his arms wrapped around Jack and keeping him safe. The shorter man looked over at him with an exhausted expression on his face.

Shane opened his mouth to say something, but Ryan's eyebrows furrowed and he glared as intensely as he could through half-closed eyelids.

"Please, don't say anything. Please," he begged in a gravelly voice, "I might actually cry if you make fun of me."

"I would never make fun of you," Shane replied, shedding his jacket and tossing it on the floor before joining his family, covering Ryan's arm around Jack with his own, and letting his other arm wrap around his boyfriend's stomach. "I told you you'd look sexy."

"I don't feel sexy at all," Ryan whined, "I feel like a kangaroo."

"My kangaroo," Shane kissed his cheek before brushing his fingers over Jack's head, "and a lil' Joey."

"Will you make nest of pillows on the bed?" Ryan spoke through a yawn, "As long as I'm upright, I can sleep and so can Jack."

"Of course," Shane turned his face and looked him in the eyes, "But you can't tell me it wasn't fun..."

"I might actually punch you."

"Alright, I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry," Shane laughed, walking to the bed and shedding his shoes, silently planning out the best pillow nest ever.


End file.
